


of festival night, french fries, and a crescent moon (read: crescent eyes)

by wiiirt



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Strangers to crush, annoyed lia is cute, han sohee is ryujin's sister of course, just comfort no hurt, just fluff, meet cute?, ryujin is a useless introverted gay, silly crush, yeji yuna ryeong is having the time of their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiirt/pseuds/wiiirt
Summary: A hot summer night with one bored girl tagging along with her friends. Or two bored girls? You'll find out.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	of festival night, french fries, and a crescent moon (read: crescent eyes)

“Ryujin, you can’t complain about not having a girlfriend but never goes out... Ever.” Sohee rolls her eyes, seeing her little sister once again spending the Friday night slouching on their couch. 

Ryujin just gave her a shrug and continue changing the channels on the television. She’s been doing that for a while now.

The taller and older girl sighs, “I know you’re bored. You sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“Where are you going, anyway? Another boring meeting with your boring colleagues?” 

“Hey! Don’t talk about them like that. They are just... Older.”

Ryujin laughs until her whisker dimples showed up, “My point stands. Old, therefore… boring.”

“Like you are not?” Sohee scoffs, “I know you got your future all figured out and just waiting for college to start now, but don’t you want to go out for a while? Breathe some fresh air! Meet your friend… how is Yeji? You guys are going to the same college, right?” Sohee finally sits beside Ryujin and gave the younger one full attention.

Ryujin finally turned off the television and look at her sister, “Yes. But, she is my to-be senior, remember? She’s probably busy.” and when she is about to ask her sister another question, her phone rings. The screen lit up, _Catgirl_. Ryujin raises her eyebrow, “Speak of the devil.”

* * *

The night breeze is nowhere to be found. Just heat. Well, it’s a summer night and it literally is packed with people everywhere and loud music that came out from the speakers. There are lights everywhere but it’s dimmed. Thankfully it’s out in the open, so it doesn’t suffocate as much as it should. People are having a conversation with one another everywhere, waiting for the event to start. 

Ryujin doesn’t know how she ended up being in this situation, it was happening so fast. Yeji called because apparently there is a local music festival going on tonight and she badly wants to come. She thought it was so unlike Yeji, being impulsive. But turns out, the older girl already planned it days before.

Yeji never invites Ryujin, because she knows that the younger girl would prefer to stay in for the night. But one of her cousins, backed off last minute, so it’s just the two of them, Yeji and Yuna, and they have one free ticket. How coincidental. She would rather tag along with Yeji, than accompanying her sister to a boring dinner full of much older people. 

She somehow knows that her sister is not gonna let her stay in today, she never even sit beside her just to ask her to go out like she did today. When Sohee got the news, her face lits up and she even offered to drive Ryujin to the festival, when she can just take the subway. 

So, here she is now. In the middle of a field full of sweaty but pretty people. Yeji is rambling about one of the band they are about to see, how it’s been years since they performed in public, so it is worth the time and effort, Ryujin should be thankful for her. 

Finally, the filler music that came out from the speakers coming to a silence. A sign that the event is about to start, everyone is cheering, including Yeji and Yuna, but Ryujin. She just softly smiles looking at her friend’s face beaming with happiness and excitement. 

The event goes well, but the short-haired girl is tired, she just remembered that she hadn’t really slept because she was catching up with a new drama the whole night. Both of her friends are at their peak excitement, they even made a new friend, Chaeryeong. A girl with a mean face, but once she smiles, no one can’t help but smile with her. Now they are singing along to the song with no care in the world.

Ryujin can’t focus, so she just observes. She looks up and the crescent moon looks so pretty, Ryujin hopes lots of people noticed its presence. She thinks it's too beautiful to be missed out.

She shifted her focus to the people around her. Everyone is beaming with a smile and glistening eyes. Almost everyone is screaming their lungs out and gave their all to whatever is happening on the stage. Almost everyone.

Ryujin's eyes then laid on a girl with crescent eyes and small lips. She is wearing a one-piece white dress paired with a denim jacket. She looks annoyed and… pretty. This is pretty inappropriate because Ryujin thought about how her annoyed face makes the girl appear even cuter in her eyes. 

She must have stared at the girl for too long because when Ryujin snapped out of her daydream, the said girl already walking towards her. With an even more annoyed face. Now, that is scary. 

“What are you doing?” The girl raised one of her eyebrows and clicked her tongue.

“What?”

“Why are you staring?”

Ryujin fidgets, “I’m… not.” She glanced towards Yeji, but she is having the time of her life with the other two, she probably didn’t even remember she’s here with Ryujin. She sighs, “Okay. I was just daydreaming and it’s a coincidence that my eyes laid on you.” 

Technically, Ryujin isn’t lying. She just didn’t tell the whole story. She is daydreaming _after_ her eyes laid on the girl. 

The girl obviously didn’t buy that, but she let her pass. Probably Ryujin's awkward figure and cold sweat helped her this time. Probably the girl feels bad because Ryujin looks like a deer in the headlights. 

The girl’s intimidating aura disappeared into a thin air when she sighs and ran her fingers through her hair. The girl in a dress then tries to do her hair into a ponytail, Ryujin could only stare. She doesn’t know what to do. _She really took her time with this_ , Ryujin thought.

When she is finished, Ryujin is still paying attention to her. 

The shorter girl doesn’t look as annoyed as before. If it’s making any sense, Ryujin feels that she somehow gained her trust. The girl sighed again, “So.”

“U-uh.. yeah?”

“Are you alone?”

Ryujin gulps, she’s still trying to get used to the sudden air change, “I’m not, actually.” She glanced again at the three happy girls. The one who is asking takes a peek behind Ryujin’s shoulder to see them and her lips form an ‘o’.

Ryujin asked, “Are you?”

“We are on the same page. But my case is worse.”

“How?”

“I went here with my brother, then he met his friends and ditched me. On the spot.” She rolled her eyes, once again looks annoyed. Then, Ryujin realized that she looks so pretty while annoyed because all of her facial features are highlighted, her small plump lips, her dark crescent eyes, and just… her. “Hello? You’re daydreaming again?”

“Ah... Sorry.” Ryujin look at her shoes, don’t know what to say next and embarrassed that she stared at her too long again.

“Can I stay with you?” 

The short-haired girl choked and coughs, the other one in a snap gave her a bottle of water. Now, Ryujin knows that we should never accept drinks from a stranger, but the girl in a dress gained her trust too, so she takes it. 

It’s not that Ryujin doesn’t want the girl to stay. The girl is alone, anyway, and it’s crowded, it might not be safe for her to stay alone. At least with Ryujin, she knows that she would never do anything that endangers the crescent eyed girl. But, Ryujin is awkward. She never get along well with a stranger, even worse, with one that she doesn’t know she will meet. 

For the second time of the night, Ryujin doesn’t know how this happened. How she got into this situation. Everything happened too fast.

Right after Ryujin put down the water bottle from her mouth, she asked again, “So? Can I stay with you, then?”

Ryujin took a deep breath and, “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

Not long after that, Ryujin learns the girl’s name. Choi Jisu. A liberal arts student from one of the most prestigious universities in South Korea. Jisu didn’t go here with dedication like how Yeji or Chaeryeong did. She’s just bored. Just like Ryujin.

Not until the committee is preparing for the closing act, Yeji and Chaeryeong finally acknowledged Ryujin’s presence and introduced them to Jisu. They got along well, the five of them. Even though Ryujin is still having a hard time to keep up with their energy, Jisu shifted so fast, it is now the four happy girls with Ryujin. 

* * *

“Go try it! It’s good, I promise!” Jisu flicks her french fries into her McFlurry and forces Ryujin to try it.

Yeji laughs, “I’ve been friends with her for years but she never wants to-” 

Right in the middle of Yeji sentences, Ryujin surrenders and try the french fries and ice cream combo. 

“WAIT! YOU NEVER WANTED TO TRY IT NO MATTER HOW I BEG YOU?” Yeji furrowed her eyebrows and pouts.

Ryujin shrugs and smiles, “Well, at least I tried it now? Hmm... It’s not bad.”

Chaeryeong and Yuna just laugh, “Cute girls got the pass, I see.”

Jisu laughs along with the joke and Ryujin glared at them. Yeji scoffs, “So, this is how you play, huh?”

Now it’s Ryujin’s turn to pouts, “No. I’m just scared of Jisu.”

“Hey!” Jisu playfully hits Ryujin’s shoulder.

“I’m technically alone in the middle of a crowd and a pissed-off looking stranger approached me! How can I not?” Ryujin tries to sound serious, but she giggled anyway.

“You are the one who stared at me, I’m the one who should feel unsafe and scared.”

“Wait, this means Chaeryeong’s argument stands!” Yuna clasps her hands, “Ryujin would never stare unless she finds them cute.” 

Ryujin shushed and groans, “Yuna, I think you should just shut up.”

Yeji and Chaeryeong jumped on the bandwagon and made fun of Ryujin more. The short-haired girl rolled her eyes and turns to Jisu, she is afraid that they are making her uncomfortable. Fortunately, what she finds next on Jisu’s face is the complete opposite.

Oh, how the tables have turned. She caught the crescent eyed girl staring so tenderly. The difference is, Jisu exactly knows what she is doing. She is not _accidentally_ or _coincidentally_ stare at Ryujin, because when their eyes met, the shorter girl didn’t try to break the eye contact. Instead, she smiles. She smiles so warmly at Ryujin. Her lips curled up and her crescent eyes form… of course, a crescent smile that could lit up the whole town.

She might just meet Jisu for several hours. But something about her… made Ryujin feels safe and that maybe it’s okay to embarrass herself and be awkward. Feels safe to just not try that hard to hide. Maybe she will even embarrass herself intentionally or let her friends made fun of her if it means she could see this Jisu longer. Jisu warm smile made her feel warm inside. 

“Okay, you know what? You guys win.” Ryujin said.

The bickers and the laughs stopped, all four of them turns to Ryujin, “What?”

Ryujin grins, “Maybe, a particularly cute girl does have the pass.” 

All of her friends cringed and dump Ryujin's McFlurry with french fries. All of them but Jisu. She just sits there looking pretty, still with the same warm smile. Now with a hint of pink blush on both of her cheeks. 

Ryujin corrects herself. Jisu may be pretty while looking annoyed, her crescent eyes are perfect. But when she smiles with that eyes and lips… she is ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a long time lol. it might not be as good as my first work, but i hope anyone who reads it enjoy it as much as i am while writing it :D thank u for reading!
> 
> leave something?  
> in the comments or you can go to https://curiouscat.me/eskopimina


End file.
